


Petals

by SireneNomdePlume



Series: The Beast Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beast Severus Snape, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blood Drinking, Bottom Harry, Creature Fic, Creature Severus Snape, M/M, fairytale, fluffy too, tons of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SireneNomdePlume/pseuds/SireneNomdePlume
Summary: The third installment of the Beast Series. It's been one year since Harry and Severus met in the forest, and Harry wants to celebrate. Severus wants to get him another rose...but what happens when Harry catches another beast's eye? And what if Ron and Hermione find out the truth?





	Petals

Harry tipped his head back with a sigh as he lowered himself down on Severus' waiting cock, the man's fingers flexing on his hips as Harry dropped down. He would never tire of this, and he watched as Severus' eyes closed and nostrils flared as Harry lifted himself up, only to grind down on him again.

"It's been a year now, you know," Harry gasped, and Severus' eyes snapped open to stare up at him.

"A year? Ahh..."

Harry nodded and shifted his body to move faster, up and down. "A year since I've met you in the forest." 

"I..." Severus lifted Harry up and crushed Harry down on him as he moaned. "I haven't forgotten. I never thought you'd..." he broke off with a groan, before saying, "...you'd remember."

Harry was bouncing on him with abandon now, and Severus' eyes screwed shut and he gripped Harry's cock as Harry cried out.

"Severus," Harry breathed, shaking as he felt the pleasure crest inside of his body, threatening to explode at any moment. "Severus..."

Severus moved faster on his cock and he flicked one nail over the head. "Harry..."

Harry came, shuddering on top of Severus as the other man let out a broken cry and filled him with wetness, his hips twisting sharply as he came.

They twitched together on top of the bed, and Harry moved off of Severus with a sigh. He glanced over at the bedroom window. The rose that he first carried with him when he went to the forest a year ago poked out from a green, sparkling bottle. Severus had enchanted it with his magic so it would never wilt or die. He curled up against Severus' side and reached his fingers up to toy with the man's flat nipple. Severus ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair gently.

"Would you like anything?" Severus asked, and Harry lifted his head up to stare into the man's black eyes.

"Do I want anything? Well, not really," Harry answered, pinching at Severus' nipple, grinning as he felt it pebble between his fingers. "I have everything I need right here."

Severus let out a huff. "Surely you want _something."_

Harry paused, and glanced over at the rose, the petals soft and warm from morning sunlight. "I guess you can get me another rose to go along with that one."

"A rose, hmm?" Severus withdrew his hand from Harry's head and tapped a single finger to his lips. "I've heard of a village two hours from here. They have the most beautiful gardens. They say the roses there are intoxicating...magical."

"Let's go," Harry said. "Together."

"Together, of course," Severus said. He stretched with a sigh, and Harry moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want to leave now?" Harry asked eagerly. He didn't leave often, frankly, he had no desire to anymore. When he lived in the village, he'd never been anywhere else. But he was excited to see what was in store for him at the other village. 

Severus blinked. "Alright, get ready. We have a long way to go before we arrive. Get your traveling cloak. And don't forget shoes," Severus called after him as Harry bounded from the bed, grabbed his cloak, and made his way to the living room to grab his shoes.

Harry pulled on his red traveling cloak as Severus stepped out of the bedroom, wearing his usual black attire. Harry embraced him tightly. "I'm so happy," Harry said softly. "And I can't wait to see these roses."

"I'm sure you'll like them," Severus said, his voice silky. "They're a legend, after all." 

And so they stepped out of the cottage together. Harry trailed after Severus, walking closely behind him as the man led him out of the forest and down a dirt road.

Two hours later, they arrived at the gates of the village, but it didn't seem so much of a village as it did a kingdom. There was a huge castle, its towers upright, reaching for the sky. 

"It's quite...impressive," Severus murmured, and Harry stood beside him in front of the tall, elaborate gate.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. A woman moved from behind the gate to stare at them. Her hair was wild and black, and her eyes were cold.

"State your business," the woman hissed. Harry looked up at Severus as he arched a single brow.

"We've come to see the roses," Severus said.

The woman's face split into an eerie, toothy smile. "Go on, then." She opened the gate, and Severus looked down at Harry, his hands twitching as if he wanted to hold Harry's hands in his own. 

They walked past the woman, and Harry glanced back to see her watching them closely. He shook his head and walked beside Severus, his eyes opening wide as a fragrant scent lifted to his nostrils. He whipped his head around. On either side of the cobbled pathway, rose gardens lay beside them, the blossoms open and vibrant.

"Wow," Harry breathed, as they walked to one of the larger roses.

"You said you wanted a rose," Severus said. "Pick one."

Harry's eyes darted to each rose bush. "That one," he said, pointing to the creamy yellow rose, the petals sliced with a slight tinge of pink. Severus moved to the flower, and Harry stepped with him. A tap sounded on the cobbled path, and Harry glanced up to see a man walking with a cane, his hair long and white-blond. He was wearing an emerald green cape. 

"You like the roses?" the man said, and Harry jumped. His ice-blue eyes seemed frigid, and Harry didn't like it one bit.

"Yes, he does," Severus said, his silken voice marred with a touch of gravel. "Can we have one? I assume you're the leader of this...place."

"You can have one," the man said, "but only for a price."

Severus hissed softly. "We'll go, then."

The man smirked. "You won't go, not just yet." He pointed towards Harry. "I'll take him for a bit, and you can keep the rose."

Harry's heart was pounding and he looked up at Severus, whose fangs were bared. The man's eyes widened, and then to his surprise, he let out a laugh.

"You're a beast!" the man crowed, and Harry stepped into Severus, feeling his body go rigid against him. "A tamed beast," he said, his voice lower now. "What did you do to him?" he said, peering at Harry. "No one can tame such a creature."

"How would you know?" Harry shot back, and immediately regretted it. The man opened his mouth, and Harry saw fangs. Harry stepped back, holding a bit of Severus' robe.

"You won't take him," Severus said, his voice soft yet chilly. Harry trembled and glared at the blond man. 

"As if you could stop me," the man laughed. "I rule over this kingdom. No one has ever challenged me before." He narrowed his eyes. "I happen to like a good challenge. Life gets boring here, after time. And I take whatever I want."

A low growl rumbled through Severus, and Harry watched as the other man stepped closer. "Give me your pet, beast. I promise I won't bite him. Much."

"You can't have me," Harry shouted, but his lips were trembling.

"Harry..." Severus said, not taking his eyes off of the blond man for a second. He came closer, and Severus pushed Harry behind him, gripping his hand so tightly Harry felt his fingers go numb.

In the blink of an eye, the man stood nose to nose with Severus. Severus growled, his hand clenching Harry's even tighter as he stood his ground. The man reached behind him to grasp at Harry. 

Severus quickly moved his head forward and snapped his jaws, biting the man on the cheek. The man leaped back with a cry, clutching his face as Severus stepped closer, dragging Harry behind him. Harry could feel Severus' harsh breaths wrack his body, and Harry glared at the other man, who was cradling his bleeding cheek. 

"You must really care for this brat," the man said, glowering at them. "I've never seen anything like this before. A _beast,_ in love with a _human,_ of all things..."

Harry lifted his head to gaze up at Severus. Did Severus truly love him? Severus loosened his grip on Harry. He didn't deny what the man said, instead saying, "You will leave him alone. He only wanted a rose."

"Fine, fine," the man conceded. "You can have a rose." He shook his head, reaching into his green robes and pulling out a handkerchief to dab at his face. "Of all things...I've never seen..." He shook his blond head, his long hair fanning in his face as he turned on his heel and headed to the castle. 

"Severus," Harry said, and Severus released him, kneeling down before Harry and grasping at his robes.

"I didn't know," Severus said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harry said. "Besides, we still got a rose out of it," he grinned, as Severus looked up at him. Harry could still see his fangs, elongated and peeking out between his lips. Severus nodded slightly and stood up.

"I'll pick it," Severus said. "It wouldn't do if you prick your finger. Your blood is very sweet, and surely he'll trace the scent back to you." He pulled a dagger out of his robes and they walked back to the yellow rose bush. Harry watched as Severus held the rose right underneath the blossom and jerked the knife, leaving the green stalk long. He raised the rose up, his lips quirking. "You can have this when we get back," he said. Harry smiled. 

"My blood is still sweet, huh?" Harry said, as they walked past the weird woman at the gate and made their way back to the dirt road. "And here I thought only a virgin's blood was sweet. You've probably said that to everyone," Harry finished, grinning up at Severus, seeing him frown slightly.

"I've never said that to anyone else," Severus answered. "And you're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted."

"Alright then," Harry said and skipped past Severus to turn and gaze up at him. Severus stopped. "You...he said. Well." 

"Said what?" Severus asked, but Harry could tell from the look in his eyes that he already knew what Harry was going to say.

"That beast said you're in love with me," Harry said, and didn't avert his eyes, even when Severus did. "Do you? Love me, I mean?"

There was a pregnant pause. "You've only just now figured it out?" Severus replied, looking back to Harry and meeting his eyes. Harry smiled.

"Good," Harry said, and moved closer to Severus, grabbing a handful of his robes. "I feel that way, too."

"I thought as much," Severus said, tossing his hair back. Harry could see the slight smile form on his face. "You wouldn't have stayed with a monster like me if you didn't."

"Not a monster," Harry said, pulling harder at Severus' robes. "Don't say that."

"What else would you call me?" Severus said, and brushed Harry's hands away before stepping in front of him to walk down the beaten pathway. Harry followed closely behind him.

"Lonely. Caring. S-seductive," Harry blushed, and Severus turned to stare down at him.

"Come now," Severus said, as Harry flushed even more. "Let's go home. Maybe you can see your friends today. It's _your_ day, after all." 

"Don't lie," Harry said. "It's your day too."

Harry glanced up, and Severus' slight smile widened further. "Indeed," he answered, and they walked to the forest.

They entered the cottage, and Harry let out a sigh. "Are you sure I can go see my friends today? I'm a little tired, and I don't want to leave you alone here."

"Go," Severus said, and Harry followed him as he walked into the room, placing the yellow rose next to the red one. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you get back."

"Are you sure you don't want..." Harry glanced at Severus, whose fangs were still elongated. Severus' eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No."

"Fine," Harry said, and made his way out the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll be waiting," Severus murmured, and shut the door.

When Harry went up to the village gates, no one was guarding them. How curious...He opened them and made his way to Hermione and Ron's home. He heard dishes banging in the kitchen and he knocked on the door twice. Ron opened the door this time and grinned.

"Knew you'd be back soon," Ron said, clapping a hand on Harry's back. "Good to see you."

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, and Ron's eyes drifted towards the kitchen, where Hermione was slamming glasses down on the tabletop.

"She's in a right foul mood," Ron muttered. "This kid is really messing with her hormones."

Harry let out a burst of laughter, and Hermione glanced out to the living room. "Harry!"

She sat down on the couch and patted either side of her. Ron sat on her left, and Harry on the right. "How are you?"

"I'm good, really good," Harry said.

"How's the girl?" Ron said, and Harry's heart stuttered.

"Girl?" Dammit, he shouldn't have hesitated.

"Oh come on, the one you left us for," Ron snorted. Hermione glanced over at Harry. Harry blushed.

"It's...he's not a girl," Harry stammered.

There was a long silence before Hermione patted his knee. "Good for you, Harry," she said, and Harry glanced over at Ron, whose face was a mottled red. 

"Yeah, Harry," Ron said, grinning.

"So...no one was watching the gate," Harry said softly. Hermione's eyes lit up.

"We haven't needed it, not for two months now," Hermione said, resting a hand on her swelling belly. "Ever since you've defeated that beast a year ago, he hasn't been back to bother us again, and the curse hasn't come back either. Actually, it's quite curious..." Hermione broke off, before starting again. "He was the only one who could lift the curse."

Harry looked down at his hands that were now clenched into fists on his lap. His palms were clammy with sweat.

"Harry, are you quite alright?"

"I-I-yeah," Harry squeaked. "Just fine!"

Harry stared down at his hands, and he could feel their eyes on him.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. 

"Is it the beast?" Ron hissed. "Did he really hurt you?"

"No, no...it isn't like that!" Harry cried, "It's not like that at all." 

"Oh, good," Ron sighed, but Hermione put her hands over Harry's fists.

"It's him, isn't it?" Hermione said softly. Harry turned red, and then white, probably a few more shades in between. "Harry, I promise we won't be mad."

"Be mad at what?" Ron asked, before saying, "Oi, speak for yourself, 'Mione!"

Harry lifted his head up, and both of them stared at him as he looked forward. "He's gentle," Harry said. "He really isn't bad at all."

"But-he-" Ron spluttered, as Hermione's hands wrapped tighter around his own.

"He's left us alone, _and_ he's lifted the curse," Hermione said sternly to Ron, and Ron quieted down. "You saved us, Harry."

Harry nodded before Hermione spoke again. "You've probably saved him, too." 

Harry couldn't say anything. His mouth was dry, so he nodded again.

"I'm proud of you, Harry," Hermione said, and took her hands off of his fists and wrapped her arms around him. "I hope you're happy. You must be, right?"

"I am," Harry said. "Really happy."

"Good," Ron said, and Harry turned his head to look at him. "We just want you to be happy, after all." 

"I love you guys," Harry said, and as Hermione's arms tightened around him, he reached over to pat Ron's open hand. "I miss you all the time, but I'll be back. And I can't wait to see your baby," he grinned, and Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, we can't either," Ron snorted, and Harry let out something that came out sounding like a giggle.

"We won't tell anyone," Ron grunted, and Hermione nodded. "No one else needs to know."

"Thank you," Harry said and lifted off of the couch. "Thanks." He looked back at them as he opened the front door. "I'll tell Severus you said hi." He winked, as Ron spluttered, 

_"Severus?"_

"Hush down, Ron, leave him be."

Harry grinned at them before closing the door and making his way through the gateway.

Harry reached the cottage. Candlelight was winking at him through the draped windows, and Harry didn't have to open the door. Severus stood there, gazing down at him as Harry bit his lip lightly, careful not to draw any blood. 

"Well, Hermione and Ron say hi," Harry said, as Severus' eyes narrowed. "Don't you worry, they won't say anything."

"Are you sure?" Severus asked, sitting down on the long couch and crooking his finger at Harry. Harry grinned, placing his knees on the couch and crawling towards him on all fours.

"Very sure," Harry said, reaching Severus' face and kissing him deeply. Severus sighed into his mouth and moved, laying down on the couch and letting his head fall back as Harry followed him, pressing his hands down on his shoulders.

Severus hooked his arm around Harry's back and flipped him over. Harry let out a soft cry as Severus moved on top of him and sucked Harry's bottom lip into his mouth.

"I want you to do it tonight," Harry said, and Severus groaned.

"No," Severus murmured against his lips, dragging his tongue across them.

"Please," Harry moaned, and ran his fingers through Severus' inky hair. "I want you to. It's the perfect way to end the day."

"Perfect, you say?" Severus bit down lightly on his lip with his blunt front teeth. "It's anything but perfect."

"Feels good," Harry moaned, twisting into Severus' body as the other man trailed a hand into Harry's robes, stroking a single finger down his cock. Severus sighed and ran his lips down Harry's throat. 

"It's messy," Severus murmured, placing a kiss on his neck. "It's gruesome," he punctuated his words with kisses, "it's rough." 

"I like it!" Harry cried, "and besides, it's part of who you are. And I love..."

Severus paused, breaking away from his neck to gaze down at Harry.

"And I love you," Harry finished. "I love you, and I want you to have a good day, too. You made today all about me. Well, tonight will be all about _you."_

Severus stared at him for a long moment. He crashed down on Harry, pressing their lips together in a hard kiss. "If that's what you want," Severus said, gasping as he broke away.

Harry stared up at him and watched as Severus' fangs elongated. Severus opened his mouth and let out a sigh, and Harry lifted his hand up, tracing the fangs with his fingers. Severus blinked, and his eyes drifted towards Harry to meet his eyes. 

"It's what I want," Harry said, and pricked his finger on one sharp fang, letting the blood drip down over Severus' lips. Severus clutched at his hand, bringing Harry's finger into his mouth and sucking at it hard. Harry watched as glowing scarlet bled into the whites of Severus' eyes, and he fell back onto the couch, turning his head to expose his throat.

Severus touched his throat, rubbing his thumb over the beating pulse before bending down with moan, sinking his fangs into Harry. Harry clutched his back, raking his nails through Severus' robes. Severus shivered into Harry as he fed on him, his throat moving languidly this time, slow drags that bobbed against Harry and made him arch up into Severus' body and grab a handful of his hair. 

Harry whimpered, his cock was weeping against his robes. Severus must have felt it throb, and his hand circled around him and tugged. Harry cried out, and Severus lifted his head, whispering nonsense into his ear before licking the wounds slowly. He murmured something again, a spell, something like magic, and Harry could feel the wound heal against Severus' lips.

"You're such a good boy," Severus said, pumping his hand up and down, up and down, faster and faster as Harry trembled. "Do you know what a delicious little treat you are?" 

"I-I-" Harry broke off, shuddering into Severus' chest as he came. He flopped down on the couch, twitching slightly as the aftershocks sparked through him. "I did it again," Harry said. "Tonight is supposed to be about you."

"Do you realize what you just gave me?" Severus said, sounding quite amused. Harry nodded weakly.

"Let me suck on you this time," Harry said, reaching up to bury his face in Severus' neck. He opened his mouth and bit down. Severus jerked against him with a low moan, and Harry licked at the bite that would surely be a bruise come tomorrow. 

Severus away from him to sit on the couch. "I don't need anything more," he said. "You're here."

"And I'm not leaving," Harry said, moving off the couch to rest on his knees before Severus. He spread Severus' thighs and tugged at his robes. "Can you take these off?"

"You still have yours on," Severus snorted, and whispered something. Both of their robes melted away, and Harry grasped the base of Severus' cock, licking up and wiggling his tongue at the tip. Severus gasped and turned his head, biting down on his lip. Harry gazed up at him. Severus still had blood on his mouth, but he was biting so hard on himself that Harry couldn't tell whose blood it really was now. Harry moved his head to the head of Severus' cock. The man was so hard that his cock was almost flush with his trembling belly, and Harry briefly wondered if what the people said about a beast's bloodlust was true.

Harry sucked at the tip and moved his head down. Severus moaned, his voice uttering a string of words that Harry couldn't make sense of. He bobbed his head up and then back down, swirling his tongue around the tip as he came back up. It wasn't long before Severus pulled his head down on him, and Harry gagged a bit as he felt him jab at his throat. He came, shooting spurts into Harry as Harry pet his quivering thighs. He released Harry's head and fell bonelessly against the couch, eyes fluttering as Harry stood before him. 

"Tell me you'll stay," Severus whispered. Harry clutched at Severus' open hand and squeezed.

"I've never left," Harry said. "And I won't leave, not until the last petal falls from the roses."

'They're enchanted," Severus said. "Of course the petals won't fall."

"That's my point exactly," Harry said smugly. "I'm not going anywhere." 

He sat down beside Severus and curled his body into him with a sigh, resting his head on the man's shoulder. He could feel the man breathe, and they seemed synchronized, their chests falling and rising together as Harry smiled.

He really couldn't believe that people were so scared of the fearsome beast. Harry knew the true story, he'd seen what the beast really was, and he was anything but fearsome. Harry slid his hand down to grasp Severus', and they drifted off into silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. There were just no words needed for whatever it was they felt.


End file.
